


Midnight Musings

by bonimpfate



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonimpfate/pseuds/bonimpfate
Summary: A variety of (very NSFW) Spiderbyte drabbles. Generally unrelated but in the same verse.





	Midnight Musings

**Author's Note:**

> after writing these at night and showing one (1) whole person I decided to post these...... forgive me

 Widow had her pressed to a wall in the training room. The woman was flush against her, one hand down her pants, working her clit, the other at her mouth, fingers pushed past her lips. Sombra's eyes rolled back, and she made a choked noise, legs spread wide. The two had been sparring. A standard spar - she didn't know how it led to this, but she was so glad it had.

 

 “You know,” Widow murmured in her ear, “we could get caught at any time like this.” When Sombra let out a muffled, yet still distinctly needy, moan, Widow chuckled. “You like that, don't you? Naughty kitten…”

 

 Sombra let out a pathetic whine from deep in her throat, eyes shutting tightly. Widow hummed softly. “You want to be caught like this, chérie? Pressed against a wall, legs spread wide, desperate to come? Imagine what they'd say if they saw you like this, practically grinding into my hand…”

 

 Sombra couldn't take this. Her legs almost buckled when she came.


End file.
